


Was macht dich so blass, bist du krank? (What makes you so pale, are you sick?)

by Gallaxyk__Nathaniel_Dream



Series: Wenn Fieber in dir ist (When fever is within you) [1]
Category: Tanz der Vampire | Dance of the Vampires - Steinman/Kunze
Genre: ??? kind of ???, Because Alfred is sick out of his mind, But he's into Herbert, Don't Judge Me, Dubious Consent, Fever, Gay, Herbert has no concept of personal boundaries, Herbert has the big gay, M/M, Medical, Medical Kink, Please Kill Me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sick Character, Sickfic, Situational Humiliation, Spanking, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, and he gets into it by the end, and in the closet, temperature taking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallaxyk__Nathaniel_Dream/pseuds/Gallaxyk__Nathaniel_Dream
Summary: Herbert isn't just talking shit when he asks Alfred about his health in the bathroom.The vampire has reason for genuin concern, but that doesn't mean he can't enjoy humiliating the sick Alfred for a bit.Despite his best efforts Alfred can't escape the hereditary Count. And to his dismay he finds that he isn't too sure anymore that he wants to.If you are Satan or mom, do us both a favour and don't read this. Please. I'm not ready to be exposed like this :3
Relationships: Alfred/Herbert von Krolock
Series: Wenn Fieber in dir ist (When fever is within you) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198190
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Was macht dich so blass, bist du krank? (What makes you so pale, are you sick?)

**Author's Note:**

> The infamous gay scene of Tanz der Vampire. Wenn Liebe in dir ist.
> 
> Yes, I was listening to this song (and ironically the prayer song) while writing this.  
> If you don't know the musical or the movie you can still read this. The scene is just referenced at the beginning.
> 
> For legal reasons this is not something I wish would happen to me. I am a very sane human being without any questionable preferences.

Alfred looked terrible. Of course he was cute as ever, but his pale skin and the sheen of cold sweat on his brow concerned Herbert.

“Why are you so pale? Are you sick?” Herbert strode forward to carefully place a hand on the human’s forehead.

“No. I’m good, thank you a lot,” Alfred squeaked, despite his legs buckling under him.

Herbert clicked his tongue disapprovingly and let his fingers glide over Alfred’s face. “You have a fever, mon chérie.” He grabbed Alfred’s wrist and softly pulled. “You should be in bed.” 

The human tried to pull away, to bring distance between them, but it didn’t work. Herbert held him firmly but gently. “I’m not sick,” Alfred tried to insist, but the way he swayed on his legs betrayed his words.

“Oh, chérie. Come with me. I won’t hurt you. Sick blood isn’t appealing in the slightest.” Herbert tilted his head and expectantly took a step in the direction of the door.

Of course Alfred still tried to be difficult and leaned away from the hold on his wrist. “That is not─” Alfred had to break off and briefly close his eyes, visibly swallowing and taking a deep breath in. “That is not hugely comforting,” he told the vampire.

Herbert clicked his tongue again. “You are a nuisance. You are lucky that you are cute.” And with that he pulled the human to him and lifted him in a surprisingly swift motion.

Immediately Alfred struggled in his arms but he was getting nowhere, Herbert was holding him tight. After a few seconds of flailing his body gave out and he went completely slack in the vampire’s arms. Somewhere in the back of his mind he realized what easy prey he made but he couldn’t bring his body to react anymore. Against all better judgement he closed his eyes and let himself be carried without a fuss.

-/-

When Alfred opened his eyes again, Herbert was sitting on the bedside next to where he was lying, carefully stroking his damp hair.

“You were asleep, chérie. My poor angel is so sick,” he cooed. Herbert stroked his thumb over Alfred’s cheek and smiled softly down at him. “We will have you back on your feet in no time, I promise. But now let’s see how bad your fever actually is.” With that the hereditary count pulled a thin glass rod from his bedside table.

Alfred was barely comprehending what the vampire was saying. “I… what?”

With a sympathetic smile Herbert leaned down to him and kissed his forehead. Alfred recoiled slightly at the action. “My poor, poor Alfred. I will make you feel better. Just relax for me.”

That was easier said than done, Alfred thought, there was a vampire at his bedside while he himself was completely defenseless and sick.

“Now, now,” Herbert tutted. “We will have a look at how bad your fever is.” He lifted the glass rod in his hand that Alfred now realized was a thermometer.

The human sighed but opened his mouth, wanting to get the situation over with as quickly as possible.

A soft laugh rang through the air and Herbert looked down at the human with glee in his eyes. “Oh no, chérie. Close your mouth and turn onto your stomach for me.”

Alfred looked at him with a questioning glance. What purpose would that have? Wasn’t the vampire planning to take his temperature?

Again Herbert laughed. “I would have expected more understanding from a man of science,” he teased, tapping Alfred’s nose with one finger. “You surely have taken at least a basic course in medicine before setting out on your journey?”

Alfred nodded dazedly.

“There you have it, chérie. And you surely remember how to most accurately─”

Alfred broke him off with a terrified shriek. “Absolutely not!” He stemmed himself into a sitting position with renewed militancy. “I must protest. I must protest most strongly.”

One of the vampire’s hands landed on his shoulder and the older man gave him a stern look. “Alfred,” he began with a restraint he hadn’t exhibited the whole time the professor and his assistant had been in the castle, “I am merely concerned for your wellbeing. You are sick. You don’t know what you are thinking. It is my responsibility to make you feel better and I will do so to the best of my abilities.” That might not be the sole reason but Alfred didn’t need to know that. He pulled his hand away and looked expectantly at the other. “Now, turn around.”

Alfred shuddered slightly at the firm tone of the order but still didn’t move. He would not let himself be humiliated like this. What would the professor say? Unimaginable.

“Chérie,” Herbert prompted with a threateningly sweet tone. 

Alfred shook his head, grasping the sheets tightly and trying to figure out a way to flee.

A suffering sigh left the vampire. “Alfred, angel. Behave. You are acting like an insolent brat right now. Don’t make this any harder than it needs to be.”

He had to think quickly. Not a good prerequisite when your mind swims with feverish thoughts of stakes and blood and baths and handsome vampires. Alfred tried to blink that particular thought away. _Handsome_ he must be terribly sick. “Can I stand up?” It was his only chance.

“Whatever for, chérie?” Herbert raised an eyebrow. “You shouldn’t get up in your state. The less you move the better.”

How could someone so threatening be so caring in the worst possible way? “It’s just that,” ─think Alfred, think─ “I-I learned in school that, well that it’s better when─” he swallowed stealthily, “I should bend over the side of the bed.” He was praying to all Gods he could remember the names of─his good, christian parents were probably turning in their graves─that Herbert wouldn’t question his non-existent reasoning.

To Alfred’s pride and joy Herbetr’s face lit up in an indulgent smile. “See, chérie, it is not going to be so terrible. I knew you would eventually behave, you are so eager to please.”

If Alfred had been more mentally present he would have told the vampire that he certainly _wasn’t_ “eager to please”. But as it stood he was just glad his plan had worked out. Full of joy and adrenaline Alfred rose from his place on the bed and only had to steady himself for a second on one of the posts of the bed. He slowly rounded the piece of furniture step by step, trying to keep the facade that he was _of course_ just obeying Herbert. As soon as he was closer to the door than the vampire though he took off running. At least he tried because after two steps the world began to spin violently in front of his eyes and a black edging overtook his view of the room.

Before Alfred could hit the floor Herbert was at his side and steadying him with a firm grip. “Is this what you call behaving,” Herbert asked enraged. “That is it. I have had enough from you today. You are _sick_.” He dragged Alfred back to the bed but instead of throwing the human down, as Alfred had suspected he would, he took a seat. For a second Alfred was washed over by confusion and relief but then Herbert pulled him down over his lap. That was certainly not a position Alfred wanted to find himself in and he tried to get up but the arm of the vampire seized him around the waist and held him fast.

“Let me up,” Alfred begged, “please, don’t do this.”

Herbert didn’t pay any mind to Alfred’s pleas as he reached under him to unbutton his breeches. “You have brought this onto yourself,” he told Alfred. 

The first slap to his bottom startled Alfred and launched him back into his struggles. “No! Not this. Please, stop! I’ll do anything. I feel fine. Don’t do this! I’m not a child, this is humiliating.”

Herbert sighed over him and let his hand smack down again. “You have been acting like an insolent brat, you deserve to be treated like one. You could have had this the easy way, but you just had to try to run.” Herbert gave him a sharp spank to his thigh, eliciting a high whine from the human. “I will give you five here,” he smacked his left cheek, “and five here,” he smacked the right cheek, “and if you can learned your lesson by then we can get this done.” 

Alfred couldn’t hold back a defeated sob. It hadn’t hurt yet. But the humiliation of being bent over the vampire’s thighs was too much for him.

“I do not want to hurt you, this is just a lesson, allright?” Herbert bent down and kissed the back of his head.

And apparently the older was a man of his word. Alfred could tell that he was holding back, and the sting in his bottom would fade before sunrise. He was still dripping hot tears onto Herbert’s left pant leg.

Herbert rubbed the stinging skin softly and cooed at Alfred. “Shh, I know. You have learned not to defy me, haven’t you?”

Alfred nodded into his leg, refusing to look up and deepen his humiliation. To his horror his body was rather enjoying the touches of the older man. He couldn’t deny that the sophistication Herbert had about him complemented the dominance he was portraying quite nicely. And Alfred found himself soft and pliant over his lap, downright melting into the comforting touches after the harsh handling.

“Now,” Herbert said, feeling Alfred tense under his hands, “I’m going to make this as easy as possible on you and then you can sleep.”

Alfred bit his lip to keep the sob in, that wanted to escape him at his unavoidable fate. “Just make it quick,” he said with resignation.

Herbert was already pulling down his small clothes and was about to touch Alfred’s bare skin when the human reached a hand back and grabbed his wrist.

“And be careful.” The words were barely above a whisper, his voice breaking with the tears in his eyes again.

The vampire took pity on him and ran soft fingers through his hair. “Oh chérie. Do not worry, I can assure you that this won’t hurt. You just relax and it will be over in no time.”

Herbert put his left hand on Alfred’s bottom and carefully pulled his thighs further apart. He would lie if he said that he didn’t enjoy the view of the boy being so pliant and bare under him. He wished the circumstances were different. But a tempting bottom was a tempting bottom no matter why the owner was currently at his mercy. He gave the flesh what could only be described as a self-indulgent pinch.

Alfred squeaked and tensed his muscles, raising his shoulders off the bed to look at Herbert.

He chuckled. “Forgive me. You are just so alluring.” Herbert apologetically rubbed the abused skin. “I couldn’t help myself. I still can’t believe how amazingly lucky I am to have found you, chérie. Can you blame me with such an eager, handsome young boy like yourself?”

Alfred turned an embarrassing shade of crimson at the praise and immediately pressed his face back into the mattress. It was unfair how nonchalant Herbert was about all of this. He acted as if Alfred wasn’t currently involuntarily bent over his lap with his lower half exposed. Alfred didn’t want to give his lower half much thought as he was already afraid Herbert might notice that his advances were reaping truly unholy responses from the younger.

Alfred was so occupied with his thoughts that he didn’t notice Herbert preceding until the cold glass slipped into him, slippery with what he assumed was petroleum jelly or oil. He squeaked again and tensed slightly, although it didn’t necessarily feel bad. It was terribly humiliating, sure, but it wasn’t painfull and the soft twirling motion Herbert employed to push it deeper was making his insides feel tingly.

Herbert never let the thermometer sit still in Alfred and made soft shushing sounds when the human tensed or whined. This went on for around five minutes, Herbert _accidentally_ ─at least that was what he would tell Alfred if he asked─brushing his leg against the boy’s middle where he could feel his success. It went by way too fast for Herbert but after a few minutes he took the thermometer out and chuckled at the almost disappointed whine Alfred couldn’t hide as well as the human thought he did. “39.7, Alfred. This is worse than I thought. I will send for Koukol to bring cold compresses.”

Alfred nodded weakly. He really didn’t want to think about why his temperature was that high, especially since he felt like he barely had a cold. He allowed Herbert to pull his small clothes back up while his breeches were pulled off his ankles completely and thrown into a corner. Once he was sufficiently redressed Herbert lifted him off his lap and put him down on the bed.

The vampire stroked the damp hair from Alfred’s face again and wiped away a stray tear with his thumb. “There you go, chérie. It wasn’t so terrible, hm? Not worth all this fuss.”

Without anything better to do Alfred nodded again, feeling the adrenaline and humiliation leaving him fatigued. 

Herbert smiled indulgently. “That is what I thought. Now sleep, yes? I will be here when you wake up with cold compresses and some tea, I promise.” With a last stroke over the younger’s cheek he stood up and was ready to leave for the appliances when his hand was grabbed in a weak hold.

“Herbert?” Alfred was looking up at him through tired eyes and the hand that clutched the vampire’s was trembling faintly. Herbert nodded to signal he was listening. For a long moment nothing came but then Alfred hastily mumbled “thank you” under his breath and turned his face into the pillow to hide from imploring grey eyes.

A soft chuckled shook the vampire and he bent down to press a kiss to the human’s forehead. “Anything for you, chérie.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a whole explicit scene O.o
> 
> Happens rarely
> 
> Comments are very greatly appreciated.


End file.
